Don't Go!
by Riverlee11
Summary: Hermione is injured and apparates away with Ginny. What happens next? Anything? Set during final battle. Possible GW/HG.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the situation I have put these poor characters in and I get no money from it.

Possible HG/GW fic please leave if you're not interested. This is set at the time of the last battle. I haven't made it clear why they are where they are cause I was going to write that later. I don't really think it's necessary at this point. I hate making up titles, I'm still trying to come up with something better for "Pain" and I think I put that online last year lol. So I'm sure this is gonna suck too.

* * *

"No! Hermione!" Ginny was distraught and scared. "Hermione! Please!" She shook Hermione gently but she didn't answer or move.

Ginny looked around nervously. She didn't know where they were and Hermione was unconscious. The only thing she did know was that she had to move and find somewhere that wasn't in plain sight.

Ginny praised her fitness at that moment as she picked Hermione up. She started to walk slowly with the older girl in her arms, looking for somewhere, anywhere that they could hide. She saw an outcropping of rock and made her way over to it. She gently placed Hermione on the ground to take a better look around.

She walked to the rock expecting it to stop, but it didn't. The outcrop turned out to be a small cave that was concealed extremely well. The walls were worn smooth and showed signs of previous inhabitants. These she realised were very very old. No one had been there in a very long time. This realisation made her feel safe so she walked back out, picked Hermione up and carried her into the cave, putting her down softly at the very rear of the cave, she went outside once more to collect some wood and kindling. Originally she wasn't going to make a fire as she was scared someone would see it but it was cold, and they were well hidden.

Bringing the wood and kindling back she built a small pyramid. Some larger pieces of wood on the bottom and small sticks on top. She pointed her wand and whispered "incendio" setting the wood alight.

Pulling a couple of blankets out of Hermione's bag, she laid one out on the ground near the flames and moved Hermione on top of it.

Ginny fell to the floor near Hermione. Now that they were safe and she had a fire going, she had time to think about things. She crawled to Hermione's side and kneeled right next to her. She gently shook Hermione again

"Please Hermione, wake up." Ginny started sobbing. "You have to be ok. Please! Hermione! Please!" She grabbed the top of the other girl's robes in her fist. "Hermione. Come on Please. Answer. Hermione!" Ginny put her head down on Hermione's chest and sobbed hard. "I need you Hermione! Please! You have to be ok!"

She felt Hermione stir underneath her and she looked up. Through tear blurred eyes she could see Hermione's eyes open just a crack.

"Hermione!"

"Ginny?" She replied slowly, almost inaudibly.

"Oh, Hermione!" She replaced her head on Hermione, sobbing loudly.

"Ginny?" Hermione said again.

Taking a couple of minutes, Ginny looked up at Hermione once more. "It's ok Hermione. It's ok." She put both her hands on either side of Hermione's face. "Oh Hermione. Hermione! I thought... I thought you were... I thought you were..." Ginny swallowed. "I thought I'd lost you."

"Never."

Ginny looked the other girl over for any discernible injuries. There was a cut on her head that Ginny hadn't seen earlier, otherwise she had small cuts and bruises everywhere and she was very dirty. Ginny knew that she wouldn't look much better. "How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts Ginny."

Ginny nodded and asked, "are you hungry? Do we have food."

"Not really but maybe I should eat, and yes, there's soup in my bag, we can eat it cold."

Hermione tried to sit up but Ginny held her down gently. "Don't. I can do it and I started a fire we can heat it up." Hermione stopped trying to get up and smiled a little.

Ginny stood and found Hermione's bag. She removed a saucepan and a can of soup from it. Ginny smiled a little to herself. She remembered the first time she had seen Hermione take a can of soup out of her bag.

_'"What is that?"_

"_This? It's soup."_

"_Um, I'm sorry Hermione, THAT is not soup."_

_Hermione giggled. "It is. It just doesn't look like it. I know it doesn't taste real good, but it's all we have."_

_Ginny watched curiously as Hermione had opened the tin and emptied its contents.'_

Imitating Hermione's actions that day, she opened the can and emptied the soup into the saucepan which she put on the fire to heat up. Rummaging through the bag she found a spoon and a bowl. Once hot she put the soup into the bowl and moved back beside Hermione. She placed the bowl on the ground and helped Hermione sit up.

Hermione groaned softly and Ginny looked at her quickly. "I'm ok Gin, just a little sore."

Ginny simply nodded and spooned soup to Hermione while eating some herself. Once they had finished she put the bowl aside while Hermione laid herself back down.

"Hermione? Do you know where we are?"

Hermione didn't answer the question prompting Ginny to look down at the girl who had her eyes closed. "Hermione?" She asked a little louder.

"Hmm?"

Ginny let out a sigh of relief. "Please don't do that, you scared me again. I asked if you know where we are. You were the one who apparated us here."

"Oh I'm sorry." Hermione took hold of Ginny's hand and gave it a squeeze. "I know I should know where we are," she paused, "but, unfortunately I don't know either. I wasn't really thinking of any particular place. I'm lucky neither of us were splinched."

"It's ok, we'll work it out tomorrow. I want to clean that cut on your head a bit."

"I should still have a little bit of Dittany in my bag."

Ginny nodded silently while she searched in the bag. Finally she pulled out a small bottle and a small piece of cloth and slowly and gently started to clean the wound on Hermione's head. After gently applying a small amount of essence of Dittany to the cut, Ginny lay her hand on Hermione's cheek. Ginny could have sworn that Hermione had pressed her cheek into her hand but she couldn't be sure and 'why would she anyway?'

Hermione yawned causing Ginny to yawn also. "We have a bit of a problem."

"We do?"

"Yeah, you only had two blankets in your bag, and I don't think either of us should lie on the ground, or sleep without a cover."

"That's an issue? We'll just share the blankets." Hermione moved over to give Ginny room to lie down on the blanket. "We can keep each other warm."

Ginny smiled and felt a warmth in her stomach that she had never felt before as she lay down next to Hermione and pulled the other blanket over them.

"Goodnight Gin."

"Night 'Mione."

* * *

_**A/N-**__ Please, please please review. I have no idea if this is any good. Is it boring? Urgh. This is not normally the way I write and I wasn't planning on posting anything until the story is completely finished (It's not a massively long story btw) but I just have no idea so I want some input. Please. __**gets down on my knees and begs**__ Please... LOL._


	2. Chapter 2

I am still very unsure about this story.

* * *

Ginny woke up and tried to stretch but found she couldn't. Sometime during the night both girls had moved so Hermione was half laying on top of Ginny. Ginny felt that warmth in her stomach again and turned red. She gently shook Hermione awake.

"Morning Ginny... Oh! I'm so sorry!" Hermione moved off Ginny quickly and groaned in pain. "Not good. Too fast. Head hurts."

"Then don't move so fast. Head still hurts then? Anything else?"

"Yea head still hurts but only when I move quickly." She moved other parts of her body. "I think everything is... OUCH! Crap! My left ankle hurts.

"Lemme have a look." Hermione nodded to her and Ginny moved the blanket back. Hermione's left ankle was very swollen. "Can you move your toes?" Hermione wriggled her toes a bit amongst cries of pain. "Ok, ok stop please. Mum always said that if you can move it's not broken. I don't think it's broken, just sprained. It's very very swollen. You can't walk on it."

Hermione gave her a look that said there was no chance she would walk on it even if Ginny hadn't said she couldn't. Ginny rolled her eyes "I know, I'm sorry. I'm 'State the Obvious Girl' sometimes."

"Only sometimes?" Hermione replied playfully

"Oh Ha. Ha."

"I know. I'm very funny."

"I'll make you find our breakfast in a minute if you don't stop it."

Hermione simply pouted at Ginny.

"Stop it."

She continued and gave her puppy dog eyes.

"Not gonna work." Ginny turned away. "Stop it." She looked back to see Hermione still making the face. "OK! I won't make you get our breakfast and I will go right now and find something."

Hermione grinned at her. "You're the best, you know?"

"Yep. Yep I am. Are you strong enough for magic?"

"Maybe, what do you want?"

"A new fire would be great." Hermione nodded and picked up her wand. "Hold up a moment, I'll set the wood back up."

Ginny got some of the wood that was left over from the night before and made the tepee again. "There, light that. I'm going to go out and find us something to eat."

Hermione caught a hold of Ginny's hand before she could move "Gin?"

"Yes?"

"Please be careful out there, ok?"

Ginny smiled at Hermione. "Is that all?"

"I'm serious Ginny."

"Yeah, I know. I will be. Just get that fire going ok?"

Hermione nodded and Ginny poked her head out of the cave's entrance. Squinting in the bright light she saw just how hidden this little cave was and smiled. She'd done well but now she needed to try and find something to eat. After wandering around for about 20minutes, she found a patch of mushrooms that she hoped they could ea, and some berries. "Oh well, this'll have to do I guess." She sighed as she made her way back to Hermione.

"Who's there?" Hermione's voice called out when she returned.

"It's ok 'Mione, it's only me. 'Shrooms and berries were all I could find. I hope they're not poisonous."

"Here, let me have a look." Ginny handed over her wares. "They look ok to me. I got the fire started and cleaned out the pan and bowl from last night and I have some water boiling for tea." She pointed at the two cups that had tea bags sitting in them. "I had some in my bag."

"Two things Hermione. Is there anything you don't have in your bag?"

"Um, no, not much. No more food though. What's the other thing?" Hermione was looking apprehensive.

"What were you thinking? You're meant to be resting. I asked you to light the fire, not do a dance."

"I didn't 'do a dance' I just did a few extra things. It's ok, I didn't hurt myself."

Ginny glared at Hermione who smiled back sweetly. The water had boiled at this stage so Ginny turned away and made them both some tea. "Here's your tea."

"Thanks Ginny."

Ginny emptied the rest of the water from the pan and threw the mushrooms in it to cook. Using a fork she moved them around the pan to cook. They were only cooking for a few minutes before she put them into two bowls and handed one to Hermione.

"Thanks Ginny."

"Yeah."

"You're cranky with me."

"Yeah." Ginny turned to Hermione. "Look, I just don't want you to get hurt further."

"I'm sorry, really. I am ok though, but, I will take care from now on. I won't do anything that might injure me further."

They finished their breakfast in silence.

"I want to have a look at your head." Ginny moved closer to Hermione and lightly ran her fingers over Hermione's head. "I think it looks ok. I think that Dittany really helped." Ginny said so softly that Hermione could hardly hear her.

"Yeah." She replied just as softly. "Yeah," she said louder this time. "It... It worked really well when I used it on Harry." Hermione looked into Ginny's eyes.

"Can you apparate?" Ginny asked abruptly.

"What?"

"I know you're hurt, and I was just telling you not to over do it but" she paused for a moment. "I can't apparate, I don't know how yet and I dunno, maybe we should get back?"

"You want to go back?" Hermione asked slowly and softly.

"I dunno. Um." Ginny paused, she didn't really know what to say. Part of her wanted to get back to the fight, the other wanted to stay here safe. "I really don't know 'Mione." She sighed softly. "What do you think? What do you want?"

Hermione held Ginny's eye. "I don't know either. I mean, I guess Harry and Ron will be going nuts over where we are. They might think we're dead."

Ginny looked away. "Right," she said slowly, "Ron and Harry. Yeah. Maybe we should get back but..."

"But what?"

"Can you do it? I really don't want to push you. That's still a nasty bump on your head and you passed out last night after apparating. I, um, I'm not sure I could handle you fainting again, especially if it's because I asked you to do something." Ginny stopped. "Last night, I thought you were dead. I can't." Ginny caught Hermione's eyes again. "I can't have that happen again."

Hermione touched her finger tips to Ginny's cheek. "I can do this. I promise I have enough strength to do this without passing out. You'll have to hold me up though."

"If you're sure, I can hold you up."

"Where were you thinking of going?"

"Maybe straight into The Hog's Head?"

"I guess that's as good a place as any. Um, let's go?"

"Sure."

Ginny took Hermione's hand and helped her up. Standing on her left side with her arm around Hermione's waist, she let the older girl lean against her so she could apparate them to The Hog's Head.

* * *

Please R&R... Please, please, please.


	3. Chapter 3

I wasn't going to put this up until the next (And most likely final) chapter was written, but I was out all day yesterday and busy today, so I decided to put it up anyway.

* * *

Hermione leaned more heavily against Ginny when they arrived at the pub and Ginny glared at her a little.

"I thought you said you were strong enough."

"I am. See, I'm still standing and talking to you."

Growling softly Ginny looked around. It was very quiet.

"It's too quiet." Ginny stated. "Do you reckon the battle is over, or it was only happening at the school?"

"I'm not sure."

"Here," Ginny helped Hermione to a chair then looked around the pub. It really was a gross place. Sawdust, upon sawdust on the floor and dust and dirt covering everything. Ginny ran her finger along the bar. The dust on it must have been at least 2 centimetres deep. "Ugh, yuck. I swear this place gets worse every time I'm in here." Ginny stated as she found a bottle of butter beer behind the counter and opened it. Handing it to Hermione she said, "I'm just gonna stick my head outside to see if anything, or anyone is out there."

"Ginny no! You can't! What if there is someone out there and they kill you? I couldn't bear it Ginny. Don't go!"

Ginny knelt down beside Hermione's chair. "Hermione, you know I have to check. I won't be long and I will be very careful."

"Promise?" Hermione asked softly.

"Double promise."

Ginny thought about what Hermione had said if she walked out the door. Sticking her head very slowly around the edge of the building she smiled just a little. Hermione looking out for her was adorable.

It was still a little too quiet for her liking but she didn't see anyone so she walked out from around the corner of the building. Looking around, the whole town was boarded up with no one in sight.

"Hmm."

Deciding there wasn't anybody there, let alone Death Eaters, she went back to Hermione's side.

"It's ok Hermione, there is nobody here."

"No one?" Ginny nodded. "What do we do now?"

"You're asking me? You're the brain." Ginny chuckled when Hermione looked at her. "I think we make our way... Slowly!... To the school. Come on 'Mione." Ginny helped Hermione up. "Steady."

Hermione wobbled for a few seconds while she gained her balance leaning against Ginny. "I'm ok. Lets go before they start to get really worried."

"What?"

"Ron and Harry."

"Oh yeah. Ok." _'She just wants to see Ron. Of course.'_

It was slow going. Hermione needed to lean against Ginny at all times as she could not walk on her left foot and although they didn't meet anyone along the way but they stayed hidden as much as possible. As they got closer to the school they heard it. Screaming. They looked at one another.

"What do you think that is?" Ginny asked afraid.

"Not sure. Come on Gin, I think I can move quicker, we need to get up there."

They started moving quicker. The yelling and screaming became even louder with every step they took. They we well within the school's perimeter now and they could see a few figures here and there running straight at them.

Seemingly out of no where someone appeared in front of them. Running directly at them brandishing their wand.

"Stupefy." The Death Eater yelled as he ran at them. Ginny jumped out of the way, but because of her bad leg, Hermione wasn't fast enough and the spell hit her. The Death Eater didn't stop, he hadn't even slowed down. Ginny fell don beside Hermione, picked up her wand and cast a curse at the running Death Eater but it was terribly off target and missed by a long shot.

Turning back to Hermione she broke down crying. "NOOOOOOOOOOO! HERMIONE! NO!" She screamed. "This can't be happening! This is all my fault!" Ginny felt Hermione's throat for a pulse and found a weak one. "You stay with me Hermione! You hear? Don't you leave me!" Ginny hugged the older girl close for a moment then she pointed her wand at Hermione. "Rennervate." Ginny waited and nothing happened. "Rennervate. Rennervate, rennervate. Why won't you wake up? Oh please! Hermione please! Wake up! Rennervate." Hermione's body lay there, as still as it was seconds before. "I'm just gonna pick you up and carry you to the castle. Ok?" Ginny knew Hermione couldn't hear her, but she didn't care it made her feel better none the less. She picked her up and started walking. "I'm so sorry Hermione. This is all my fault. I asked you to bring us here and you weren't ready." She started crying. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." It was like a mantra for her.

She didn't meet with another Death Eater and as she made out what all the yelling was about she understood why. The fighting was over and their side had won. She and Hermione must have met up with one of the last Death Eaters running away and as they was making their way into the ground not out of it, he must have known them for enemy and took a last chance to get a spell in. That must have been why he didn't stop. He didn't care if it hit or not, he just wanted to get out of there.

Slowly she started to make out shapes in the distance and as she closed in, those shapes started to look more like people. When she got close enough to make out the appearance of several people, she saw someone making their way over to her.

"Gi...Ginny?" She heard Ron's call and he started to jog. "Is that you Ginny? Where is Hermione? We were all hoping." He stopped mid sentence when he saw what Ginny had in her arms.

"Um." Ginny's eyebrow twitched once in annoyance when she first heard Ron's voice.

"Oh my god! Hermione! Ginny? What happened?"

"She needs to see Madam Pomfrey." She continued to walk up to the castle, still carrying the older girl.

"Ginny! What happened?"

Ginny was going crazy inside. "She needs to see Madam Pomfrey!"

"Here Ginny, it's ok now, give her to me, I'll carry her."

"It's ok Ron, I can do it."

"I'm her boyfriend Ginny! Let me carry her."

Ginny didn't have much of a choice in the matter. However reluctant she was to give Hermione to Ron, Ron muscled her away from Ginny.

Ginny stopped walking and watched as Ron turned around with Hermione and carried her back up to the castle. She couldn't stand it, she couldn't bare it, she turned the other way and ran away to her secret place. Once there, she fell to the ground and started crying hysterically.


	4. Chapter 4

I forgot to thank my reviewers in the last chapter. IronSpockMaster, Silentearscream, LauraFlowi and most definitely my Kanling. Without your reviews I don't know if I'd be writing it this fast :) To everyone else. Come on, write something to me! I like it... I'll write even faster?

This is becoming a little longer than I expected. No, that's not a bad thing. The characters are doing their own thing, so that leaves me on the roadside. So expect a few more chapter in the coming days.

Onto the next chapter.

* * *

Ginny started to calm herself down. It was hard work, and she didn't particularly want to. She knew if she managed it, she'd had to get herself up to the castle and to the hospital wing. She started to take sharp shallow breaths.

'_It's all my fault. It's all my fault. It's all my fault.'_

She cried out in pain. She felt like running away. If she did that, then she wouldn't have to worry about anything at all.

No. She couldn't do that. She hiccoughed a couple of times and sniffed. Looking around she rubbed her eyes. _'Oh god. I must look like a wreck.'_ Getting up she stretched, rolling her back and raising her arms above her head. _'I better go.'_

Sighing with resignation and looking defeated she made the short trek up to the castle and seemingly to her, to her fate.

"Oh my god Ginny! Where have you been? Ron came back carry Hermione, saying that you were right behind him and you were no where to bee seen. We've been worried..."

"I know." Ginny cut her mother off. "Where's Hermione?"

Mrs. Weasley looked stunned. She had never before been spoken to like that from any of her children but she could tell the stress that her daughter was feeling at that moment so she decided against saying anything. Well, at least for the time being.

"Ron took her to the hospital wing. She's doing fine and is not alone, Ron is there with her."

"Thanks mum. I'm going to go see how she is."

"I know you want to make sure your friend is ok, but we know she's ok and you can't do anything for her. You shouldn't crowd her."

"I'm going," Ginny said in a way which bade no argument. "and I can do something for her. I can be there." she finished softly.

She hugged all her family and friends, told them all she was ok when she asked and let them know she was only going to the hospital wing when they asked where she was going when she started to walk away.

Ginny couldn't tell if she wanted to get there quickly or slowly. Therefore she started to do a stupid kind of walk where for a few steps she'd almost be running and the next few steps would be a slow crawl. Due to this, she got there in about the same amount a time it would have taken her going at normal pace.

Upon arriving at the hospital wing she came face to face with Ron.

"Oh, Ron."

"Ginny. What are you doing here?"

Ginny frowned. "What? I've come to see Hermione of course."

"Do you really think you can just waltz back in here after what you've done?"

"What.. What I've done?"

"Hermione's unconscious and you've had you're entire family back here worried about you."

"But... Mum said Hermione was ok."

"She will be ok, but she hasn't woken up yet. No thanks to you."

"N... N... No thanks to me?"

"Yeah Ginny. Hermione would be ok if it wasn't for you. She was going looking for you when she got hurt."

"Don't you dare Ron! I never asked her to come looking for me!"

"Yeah well she did! If you hadn't run off, she never would have had to."

The feeling to run away intensified. If it had of been anyone else standing in front of her she probably would have but Ron. RON. No, she wasn't going to bow down before him. Her took Hermione from her when she was perfectly fine to carry the girl herself. No, she wasn't going to run away because of him. Her stubborn streak had just kicked in, and right on time.

"Let me past Ron, I want to see her."

"No."

"Ron, move."

"No. I'm not letting you in."

"You have no choice Ron, let me through."

"She doesn't want to see you!"

All of Ginny's fears hit her at once, she almost relented and went away but somewhere deep inside her mind something clicked.

"I thought you said she's unconscious?"

"She is, so she won't know you're there anyway."

Ginny growled and said slowly and menacingly, "Get. Out. Of. My. Way. Ron. Don't make me ask you again, or I will hex you. You're not speaking for Hermione, so MOVE!" Ginny at this point was seething, and it took all her strength of will not to punch her brother in the face.

Ron looked as if he was about to say no again, but relented when he saw the look in her eye. "She's through that door, and right at the end." He growled.

Ginny stepped through the door and Ron went to follow. He stopped however by one look from Ginny and her wand pointed at him. Looking around she spotted the occupied bed and made her way over to it. Madam Pomfrey was there and turned towards Ginny at her approach.

"You were there when this happened? They couldn't tell me what happened to her except she was stunned."

"Um yeah," Ginny answered, she was looking at the unconscious Hermione and not really listening. "She was stunned. I tried the rennervate spell, but it didn't work."

While Madam Pomfrey takes her job very seriously and professionally and thus comes across as stern, this time she saw the look Ginny was giving Hermione so she tried to be a little less aggressive.

"Yes dear, I know that part. Is there anything else you can tell me?"

"Yeah, um, she was injured in Hogsmead trying to help me. I went down into the town when I heard the caterwauling charm going off..."

Madam Pomfrey cut her off. "Why would you do that silly girl?"

"I don't... I don't know. Anyway, I must have missed them and when I got into town they had already arrived at Hogwarts. Someone, I don't know who, told them that I had gone down to meet them. Hermione decided it was up to her to come get me. She found me hiding out in the shrieking shack but at the same time she found me, a whole bunch of Death Eaters found me as well. We were trying to get out when the shack started falling apart around us. She was hit by a falling beam. She still managed to apparate the two of us out of town but it took a lot out of her as she was already in a lot of pain, and she fainted upon arrival.

"We were in some woods somewhere, I don't know where, and apparently neither does Hermione. She told me she just wanted to get us out of there and wasn't really thinking too clearly about a destination." Ginny took a moment to marvel at the aptitude of her best friend. That she could apparate them without having a clear destination was amazing.

"I found a small cave, and built a fire. We stayed there the night. This morning I asked her if she could apparate us back here. She said she could, and she did." Ginny started crying again. "It's all my fault." She motioned to Hermione. "If I hadn't had gone into Hogsmead, if I hadn't had asked her to bring us back here this morning..."

"Miss. Weasley. Stop, please. Don't blame yourself, this isn't your fault. You never asked to have her hit with a stunning spell."

"But..."

"No buts. It isn't your fault. She will be ok, she just needs to heal herself before she wakes."

Ginny nodded, but she didn't really believe it herself.

"I'll leave you with her." Madam Pomfrey turned and walked back into her office.

Ginny found a chair by Hermione's bedside and sat down in it.

"Oh Hermione. I am so sorry. They tell me you're going to be ok. You better be, I'll never forgive myself if you're not." Ginny took hold of Hermione's hand. "I'll never forgive you if you leave me."

Ginny put her head down on the bed holding Hermione's hand as close to her as possible and started crying. "Please don't leave me Hermione." Ginny realised she's said that a lot to Hermione in the past two days but it was how she felt. "Don't leave me 'Mione."

* * *

Seeing that Hermione apparated them away from the final battle in the first place, this clearly moves away from canon, so I took author's priviledge, I just hope that Ginny's little story doesn't sound too stupid and out of place.


	5. Chapter 5

This is quite a short chapter, but I needed to be on it's own.

* * *

The next thing Ginny was aware of, was Hermione squeezing her hand. Looking up, she looked directly into Hermione's brown eyes.

"Oh Hermione. I am so, so, so very sorry. This is all my fault." Ginny sobbed.

"No, Gin, please don't think like that. I don't blame you."

"You should. I left Hogwarts, and you came looking for me. I asked you to apparate us back here and you weren't ready."

"Ginny. Look." Hermione sighed. "I didn't have to go into Hogsmead to find you. There were other people that would have gone looking for you. You never asked me to go find you, but I insisted it be me. And apparating back here, well, that was my choice too. You have never forced me to do anything Gin. None of this is your fault. Unless, of course, you asked that Death Eater to stun me."

"Hermione," Ginny almost squealed. "I would never do..."

"Relax Ginny, I was joking with you." Hermione giggled.

"Why do you do that to me?"

"Cause you fall for it every time."

Ginny scowled, causing Hermione's giggling to continue. "Ok, quit it."

Hermione settled down and removed her hand from Ginny's. Unconsciously Ginny frowned. Hermione put her hand on Ginny's cheek. "Why the frown?"

"What?"

"You started frowning. I'm wondering why."

"I, I, did I? I don't know."

Hermione rubbed her thumb across Ginny's cheek, while her fingers stroked the back of Ginny's neck. "No frowning from you, you hear?"

Ginny could only nod. She liked what Hermione was doing. It scared her though, she didn't know why she was feeling this way.

"'Mione?" Ginny whispered.

"Yes?" Hermione replied just as softly.

"What are you doing?"

Ginny felt Hermione hesitate like she was going to stop but didn't. Ginny was thankful, she didn't want Hermione to stop.

"I don't know Gin. Do you want me to stop?"

"No. No, not really." Ginny leaned into Hermione's hand closing her eyes. "Not really at all." Hermione ran her thumb over Ginny's lips. Ginny opened her eyes and stared deeply into Hermione's. She lightly kissed Hermione's thumb.

Hermione move her hand and tried to sit up.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?"

"Sitting up, what does it look like?"

"No you're not." Ginny put her hand on the older girl's shoulder and pushed gently. "Lay back down."

"No! I want to sit up!"

"No! Lay down!"

"Dammit Ginny, why are you being so stubborn?"

"Me? You're the sick one. You're being stubborn, you should listen to me."

"I'm ok, I just want to sit up, I'm not asking to 'do a dance'."

Ginny rolled her eyes and sighed. "Fine then. Here let me help." Ginny leaned over. "Put your arms around my neck and I'll pull you up."

Hermione wrapped her arms around Ginny's neck and Ginny helped her up. "There. You happy now?"

"Yes. Yes I am." Hermione didn't move her arms from around Ginny's neck. "Very happy."

Ginny felt a slight pressure on the back of her neck but she didn't really need the prompting. Slowly she leaned in towards Hermione. Closing her eyes, she could feel Hermione pulling her in gently as Ginny put her lips to Hermione's.

She had that feeling back in her stomach and she intensified the kiss. Moving in as close as possible to Hermione, Ginny put her hand on the other girl's cheek and slowly and reluctantly pulled back.

"Um..."

Hermione grinned. "It's ok." She moved over to give Ginny some room on the bed then patted it. "Sit? Please?"

Ginny moved to the bed, but instead of sitting she half laid down. "This ok?"

Hermione nodded and pulled Ginny back into her. Ginny never hesitated and kissed Hermione deeply. Ginny gently pushed Hermione onto her back. She put her hand on Hermione's waist and let out a very soft moan. She could feel Hermione smile and Ginny blushed and stopped.

"Don't stop."

"I don't know. Hermione, I... I've... I don't know."

"You're scared?"

Ginny only nodded.

"So am I but I can also feel that this is right and this is what I want. I want you Ginny it has never been so ..."

"Ginny? Ginny?"

Ginny felt a hand on her shoulder and awoke with a start. "What? What's happening."

"It's time for you to go Ginny." Ron said sharply. "You fell alseep."

"I..." Ginny looked shattered. "Fell asleep?" She finished very quietly.

"Yes, now leave. I want to be with my girlfriend."


	6. Chapter 6

Kan asked how much of what had happened was dream. All of the previous chapter was Giny dreaming. No more. I hope if anyone else was confused, that it clears it up :) Doesn't clear it up for poor Ginny though lol. Sorry this chapter took so long to upload. I hope it's worthy. I wanted to have the last one up for a little longer then the rest :) but not as long as it was. I've been a little bit busy.

* * *

Ginny held the tears in until she got out of the hospital wing. Once outside she started to run, as fast as she could. She wasn't sure where, and she didn't really care at this point, she just wanted to get away. She could hardly see through the tears and twice only just stopped herself from running headlong into a wall.

Crash. She ran straight into someone.

"I'm sorry..."

"Ginny?"

"Harry?"

"Oh Ginny!" Harry wrapped his arms around the girl. "We've all been so worried about you. Ginny?" Harry tipped Ginny's head back so she would look at him. "Are you ok?"

She looked into those brilliant green eyes."Yeah. Yeah I'm fine really. I think I'm just a little tired."

"It's over Gin, we won."

"Mmm, yeah I know."

"I know this is real soon, but I miss you Ginny."

Ginny wasn't really listening, she was in her own thoughts. "Yeah..." She answered automatically.

Harry leaned into Ginny slowly and kissed her. Ginny was shocked and didn't do anything right away but this didn't last long. Hesitantly, Ginny started to kiss Harry back. She ran her hands up his chest, dimly aware of how hard and muscled it was, and wrapping her arms around his neck she pressed into him.

He pushed her back, into the wall and kissed her harder, eliciting a small moan.

"Mmm. Mmm, Ginny we should stop."

Ginny sighed and looked into Harry's eyes. "Middle of the school probably isn't a good place." Ginny felt confused. This is what she wanted wasn't it? Wasn't it? "Harry, I'm sorry, look, I'm really tired. I think I'm gonna go to Gryffindor Tower and sleep. I'll find everyone first and let them know." Ginny started to walk off, but turned back to Harry. "It is still standing isn't it?"

Harry laughed, "yeah. One of the only places that is."

"Thanks."

* * *

She walked slowly into the Great Hall. She was thinking about everything that had happened in the past couple of days while trying very hard to ignore that confusing dream. With everything that was going on, she didn't need the confusion.

"Mum." She hugged her mother tight. "I'm sorry about earlier mum."

"Ginny dear, it's ok. Have you eaten? You must be tired." Mrs. Weasley took her daughter's hand and dragged her over to a small table, shoved a plate into her hands and loaded it with food. Ginny wanted to protest. She wanted to say that she wasn't hungry and that all she wanted to do was sleep but when she smelt the food, she suddenly became ravenous. She thanked her mother and found a place to sit and eat.

She saw Harry come into the Hall, get his own plate of food, and move over to sit with her.

"So much for sleeping."

Ginny snorted. "You know what mum's like. Shoved a plate of food into my hands and told me to eat."

"No one crosses your mother." Harry laughed.

"Well, actually, she didn't force me to eat, I didn't realise how hungry I was until she gave me food and now I think I need something to drink but I really don't know what. Any suggestions?"

"Hot or cold? Alcoholic?"

Ginny hit Harry's arm playfully. "No, no alcohol." _'Would it help me forget though?' _"I think. Both."

"Eh?" Ginny had never seen Harry more puzzled. "You think both?"

"Yes, hot and cold. I want both hot and cold."

"You're a very strange girl Gin, very strange."

Ginny grinned at Harry and jumped up to get herself those two drinks. Started off, then spun back around on the ball of her foot and almost fell over. She started giggling with Harry. "Did you want anything while I'm up Harry?"

"No thanks."

"Ok." Ginny bounced away. _'I need sleep.'_

She poured herself half a cup of pumpkin juice and downed it in a couple of swallows, then got herself a mug of hot chocolate and carried that back over to Harry.

"Ron mentioned he saw you." Ginny rolled her eyes. "He seemed a little cranky with you."

"A little?" Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, a lot."

"He's an asshole and I... I don't wanna talk about it."

"If that's what you want."

"Yeah, it is... I'm sorry Harry, like I said earlier, I think I'm just tired."

Harry nodded. "Sure. Would you like me to walk you to Gryffindor Tower?"

Ginny was about to say no, "Yes, sure, thanks." _'What?'_ "I'll just go tell the others."

Ginny walked back to her family and let them know she needed sleep and that she and Harry were going to Gryffindor Tower.

Walking back over to Harry she smiled. "Let's go."

Ginny thought she knew all the shortcuts to Gryffindor tower, but Harry surprised her by taking her through shortcuts she didn't have any idea existed. "Harry I thought I knew all the shortcuts. How did you know these ere here?"

"The Marauder's Map."

"That what?"

"Marauder's Map. Sirius, Lupin and my dad created a map when they were at school. It shows all the secret passages, and where every single person within the school is. It's one of the ways the three of us got around undetected so much in the past few years."

"Oh? And the other?" Ginny gave Harry a half smile.

"Invisibility cloak. That was my dad's too."

"Oh I see." Harry pointed to the right down a corridor. It took a further 2 minutes to arrive at the Fat Lady. "Um Harry. How are we going to get in?"

"Hmm. Can you let us in please?"

"What has happened? The portraits are all a flutter."

"We defeated Voldemort and his followers. We're here because Ginny needs sleep."

"You know I shouldn't without the password, but the way things are, I think I can let you in, just this once." With that, the portrait swung open.

"Thanks," replied Harry as he climbed into the Gryffindor common room.

Ginny followed Harry through the opening and turned around after closing the Portrait and came face to face, almost nose to nose with Harry.

"Harry, what...?"

Harry was kissing her within seconds. She was kissing him back and pressed into him. Gently she pushed him backwards onto the lounge and sat on him. She felt his hands, calloused and rough, slip under her shirt and rub her back holding her close.

She moved own small, soft hands through his hair. It was too short suddenly she stopped kissing him. "Harry I can't."

"What? Why?"

"I... I don't know. I have to go." She moved off him quickly and went up into the girl's dormitory. She could hear Harry's protests softly. She knew that he wouldn't follow her even if he could and she was grateful. He was sweet, and she loved him, didn't she? Ginny was incredibly confused. She was hoping that a good night's sleep was all that she needed.

Walking into her old room, she saw all of her school things still at the end of her bed. It was cold, as the House Elves hadn't been in to warm them, but she didn't care. It was a soft bed. Climbing into bed, she fell asleep almost instantly. This being a testament to how tired she was, as her brain wouldn't stop thinking. Hopefully tomorrow will make more sense.


	7. Chapter 7

I keep forgetting to thank everyone for their reviews. Keep em coming. It keeps me going hehe. Hmm, the next chapter. This time I only think there is one more.

* * *

Ginny woke up the next morning disoriented. The sun was shining right through the window and hitting her across the face. Groaning softly and stretching, she sat up. Half asleep still she got up and walked into the 7th year's room. Looking around she sat down on the only unoccupied bed.

Waking up more she got back up and walked down the stairs to the common room to find Harry sitting on the couch.

"Good morning Ginny."

"Morning Harry. I'm sorry about last night."

"That's ok. How are you feeling?"

"Meh." Harry raised an eyebrow. "Better but not great."

"Ahh. Hungry?"

"What time is it?"

"About 9:45."

"Hmm, yeah I am hungry, but I think I'd like to see Hermione first."

"Would you like me to come with you?"

"I'd like to go by myself this morning, do you mind?"

"No, not at all," Harry replied, "I'll save you some breakfast."

Ginny gave Harry a quick hug. "Thanks."

Ginny opened the portrait hole and stepped through. She turned around. "Really, thanks Harry." She kissed him on the cheek and left.

* * *

It didn't take long for Ginny to get to the hospital wing, however as she was getting close she could hear voices. She started walking with a small spring in her step as she recognised one of the voices as Hermione's. As she got closer, she recognised the other voice as Ron's.

They were yelling at one another, and Ginny slowed down and stopped just around the corner of Hermione's room. She knew she shouldn't listen but she was curious.

"Where is Ginny?" She heard Hermione ask.

"I don't know Hermione and I don't really care."

"I do care. I want to see her Ron."

"No. I forbid it."

"You _**WHAT?**_ You _**FORBID**_ it? Who do you think you are, that you forbid it?"

"She was the one who caused you to be here. I'm your boyfriend dammit, and you will listen to me. You aren't to see Ginny."

"You're my... My... Boyfriend?" Hermione sounded incredulous. "You are not, and never will be my boyfriend." Ginny's heart swelled a little. "Now go find and tell Ginny I'd like to see her, and get out of my sight. I don't want to see you again. Ever!"

Ginny quickly and silently moved to hide further around the corner. She had a sneaking suspicion that she didn't want to be anywhere near Ron right now. Ron was mumbling to himself as he passed her hiding place.

"_I'll just give her a bit of time and she'll come around. She just woke up and is disoriented. Damn Ginny when I find her, I'll... Oh Hermione, I know how much you love me and how much you want me. Soon enough you'll come crawling back to me."_

Ginny couldn't stand listening to this any longer. "She doesn't want you Ron." Ginny told him a little too cruelly, but she was angry with him.

"Yes she does, what would you know?"

"Whatever. Just keep your delusions to yourself and stay away from her."

"Who're you to tell me what to do when it comes to her?"

"I'm the person she's asking for, and not the one she's telling she never wants to see again." Ginny turned on her heel and walked into Hermione's room. When turning she just managed to catch Ron opening and closing his mouth like her wanted to say something back to her, but she didn't care. Ron was being an ass, and she was more concerned about Hermione right now.

"Good morning Hermione."

"Did Ron find you?"

"No, but he saw me."

Hermione frowned. "I don't understand."

"I was just around the corner when you two were arguing. He was being as ass when he went past me and I couldn't help but have words with him. I think he might be super peeved at me now."

"Right now, I don't care how he's feeling."

Ginny smiled. "I thought not. How are you Hermione? How's the ankle? How's your head? How's..."

"Gin, stop," Hermione took her hand. "Sit, please. I'm hurting all over, but at least I'm awake now."

"Hermione," Ginny cried, "it's all my fault! Ron was right."

"Shush. Ginny none of it was your fault, you didn't ask me to go searching for you. I wanted to do that. Tonks was going to go out and look for you. I practically begged her to let me instead. You never asked me to apparate us out. I told you I was ok to apparate, and unless you asked that Death Eater to stun me."

"Hermione I would never!"

"Ginny." Hermione was laughing. "I'm joking with you. I know you never asked that Death Eater to stun me. The point is, none of this is your fault. I don't blame you Ginny, and Ron is being an ass."

Ginny was overwhelmed and before she knew what she was doing she had her lips pressed against Hermione's. It took a moment for Hermione to do anything, but Ginny didn't even notice. She felt Hermione respond by deepening their kiss and putting her hand on Ginny's cheek.

It wasn't until she heard Hermione's soft moan that she was aware of what was happening. She jumped back suddenly and stammered. "Oh god, 'Mione. I um... oh heck... um." With that she ran out of the room. Not even waiting for Hermione to respond.

Ginny was scared and very confused. She couldn't even blame this on her overactive imagination. Faintly she could hear Hermione's voice calling out for her but how could she go back in now? After doing that? Wasn't she disgusting? She wanted to go find a hole and crawl into it. Maybe if she knew where that small cave was she could go back and live out her life there for she surely couldn't face Hermione again.

Ginny raced into the Great Hall. Harry and her breakfast were there; normalcy. She flopped down besides Harry and he pushed a plate in front of her. Ginny didn't feel too much like eating, but she didn't want to appear sick so she started eating slowly.

Harry put his hand on her knee. "Ginny are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Normally you eat as fast as Ron," he grinned. "and right now, I bet a snail could beat you."

She leant her head against his shoulder. _'This is what I'm supposed to want, isn't it?' _"Yeah, I am fine really. How is everyone?"

"They're all good. Still worried about you." He kissed the top of her head. "How's Hermione?"

"What?" Ginny said without thinking.

"Um, Hermione. You know Ginny, your friend that you went and saw this morning?"

"What? You haven't seen Ron?"

"No. Should I have?"

"I just assumed he would have come back here. She's awake Harry! She's alright after all. I didn't kill her."

"You didn't... Ginny, did you think you caused this? Because you didn't."

"Everyone keeps saying that."

"That's because it's true."

"Whatever. Anyway, Ron and Hermione were arguing when I got there. I don't think he'll be seeing much of her for a while. At least not with her consent. She was very annoyed with him."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He seems to think they're dating, she doesn't and she wasn't impressed when he tried to control her."

"He didn't!"

"Oh yeah, he did. Tried to forbid her from seeing me. She told him to get lost and never come back. Basically anyway. I met him in the hallway and gave him some choice words. He's pretty angry with me now too."

Harry hugged her close. "I'll make sure he doesn't do something he'll regret later."

"Thanks Harry but I'll be ok. What's the plan for today?"

"No idea. We should probably go through the castle and see what needs fixing, and what can actually be fixed. Honestly though, I don't think anyone can be bothered doing anything right now. It's just nice to finally be able to rest and know that Voldemort is gone, for good. Have you seen McGonagall?"

Ginny shook her head no and shrugged to indicate she didn't where where the woman could be.

"What about Kingsley Shacklebolt?"

Ginny shook her head again.

"Oh well," he kissed her forehead again lightly, "I better go and find them."

Ginny looked up into his green eyes. She felt nothing. They weren't the right colour. They weren't the eyes she wanted to look into. "Why?"

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes. "Need to talk to the both of them about what is going to happen with the school and the ministry."

"Sound like fun."

"Oh yes, much." Harry replied with sarcasm.

They smiled at each other and Harry walked away. Ginny looked around. Everyone was happy and excited. It felt like it was a new world and nobody knew what was going to come up next. As everyone else was busy, she was left with her own thoughts.

She didn't quite know what was going to happen. Only two things were certain to her. It didn't involve Harry and she had better talk to Hermione.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm gonna quit saying that the following chapter is gonna be the last because I've said it twice now and lied lol. Lemme know what you think.

I have put this chapter back up with some slight tweaks in the hope it makes more sense when you're not in my brain, these are basically in the form of changing some italics. If it still doesn't work, I'll change the lot, or something lol. The problem is, it's disjointed for a reason.

* * *

Knowing she needed to talk to Hermione was one thing, being able to go and do it was something completely different. She didn't know what she was going to say. She figured _'_Yes I did kiss you so...' wasn't going to cut it somehow.

Sighing, Ginny got up and walked out of the Great Hall. She was kind of thinking she was going to go to Hermione but before she knew it she was walking out the door of the entrance hall. She walked passed the greenhouses and the Quidditch pitch.

She looked back at the Quidditch. Remembering the year before when she needed to take over as seeker on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. She remembered winning the match and the Quidditch cup. She remembered that night in the Gryffindor common room and Harry kissing her.

This brought on new memories. _Wrapping her arms around Harry's neck. Kissing him more and looking into his brilliant green eyes. Holding his hand. Looking across the room to see Hermione glaring at Ron and Lavender and wanting to go beat her brother into pulp on behalf of the girl. _

_Harry telling her that they couldn't be together because he was being his stubborn self, thinking that Voldemort would go after her when he found out the were seeing one another. This news not bothering her in the least. Seeing Hermione walk away with Ron's hand in hers and frowning at them._

_Hearing Harry, Ron and Hermione were back at Hogsmead and going into the town to meet them. Missing them on the way there and getting chased by Death Eaters. Meeting Hermione in the Haunted Shack and Hermione being injured and apparating them away. Carrying Hermione to the little cave and sleeping there. Finding and cooking their breakfast before asking the injured girl to take them back to Hogsmead._

_Walking up to Hogwarts. Hermione being hit by that stunning spell and not being able to wake her up. The feeling of helplessness she felt. The feeling of loss she felt. The feeling of need she felt. Picking her up a second time and carrying her up to the castle. Needing to get her to the hospital wing._

_The anger she felt at Ron when he took Hermione off her. The pain in her stomach she felt, when Ron had called himself Hermione's boyfriend. The incredible sadness that overcame her and forced her to run off. The strength it took to calm herself down and go see Hermione. The second burst of anger when Ron tried to stop her from seeing Hermione._

_That dream. Of all things, she had to dream that. Being rudely interrupted by Ron yelling at her to get out. Running into Harry and kissing him, going up to the common room and kissing him. The most intense feeling of confusion she had ever felt._

_Leaving the common room and going down the the hospital wing to hear Hermione telling Ron off. Telling Ron herself that Hermione wasn't interested in him. Thinking about Ron being Ron, and how the slightest thing could mean anything to him and as far as she knew nothing more than holding hands had happened between them. Kissing Hermione. Running away. Running back to Harry. Being scared of running into Ron who might want to hurt her. Hugging Harry. Looking into his eyes and realising she felt nothing._

_Looking across the room and seeing Hermione glaring at Ron and Lavender after Harry kissed her that first time. Wanting to hit Ron. Wanting to hurt Ron for causing Hermione pain. Wanting to run over and hug the other girl. Wanting to be the one to comfort her. Wanting Hermione to look at her the way Harry was looking at her now._

Ginny stopped walking. The pain she felt when she thought Hermione was dead. The feeling in her stomach when she was sleeping under the same blanket with Hermione. The jealousy she felt when Ron had said Hermione was his girlfriend. How elated she was when she heard Hermione was awake and that she and Ron weren't together. Knowing that she didn't want to be with Harry.

Ginny sighed and she looked around. It was her secret place. She must have come here out of habit, without even realising it. She sat down with her back against a tree.

"Bloody hell. How have I gotten myself in this mess?"

_She turned away from Hermione and started to cuddle into Harry again. This was the happiest moment in her young life so long. She moved away to get herself a drink._

"_Oi, Ginny," Ron called out, "cut it out, ok?"_

"_Forget it Ron. You're doing worse with Lavender." Ginny replied as she handed a drink to Harry._

_Ginny, out of the corner of her eye saw Hermione turn toward Harry and herself. She frowned deeply before running out of the portrait hole. Ginny went to run after her but Harry grabbed her arm._

"_Leave her, I think she needs to be alone."_

"_I dunno Harry."_

"_She's upset over Ron. Just give her time."_

_Ginny had misgivings but she was too happy to worry right at the moment._

"Shit Hermione."


	9. Chapter 9

Ok, hehe, this is the last chapter, I hope you have all enjoyed it, and please, don't kill me after you've read it :)

* * *

Ginny raced back up to the castle. If she was going to do this, she was going to have to do this now. She hoped she wouldn't run into anyone on the way. She especially didn't want to run into Ron. This was most definitely not the time. She didn't know if she was right, but she was trying to ignore the possibility of being wrong.

For the second time in as many days she ran straight into someone, and for the second time in as many days it turned out to be Harry.

"Whoa Ginny, what's the rush?"

"Oh, oh nothing."

Harry eyed her suspiciously but decided against pursuing the matter. "Ginny I think we need to talk."

"Harry, I'm sorry, not right now."

"Please Ginny it needs to be now."

Harry was being adamant and Ginny figured that the easiest way to get rid of Harry would be to humour him. Otherwise, he'd keep bothering her, or follow her, probably both and she really didn't want that. "Ok Harry, what is it?"

"It's about us. Ginny, I love you. I never stopped loving you. I only broke up with you to protect you, you know that right?" Ginny simply nodded and stayed silent. "I know you feel the same. I can tell by the way you look at me and the way you kissed me last night. I know I've been a bit of an ass about all of this but I don't want to lose you. Please Ginny come back to me?"

_'Dammit! What do I say to him.' _Ginny decided that she would tell him the truth, a part of the truth anyway.

"Oh Harry, you're so sweet, and you're right, I do love you, but not like that. I am really sorry. I thought I did and last night. Last night was really nice Harry, but it didn't feel quite right for me. I missed you, but I missed you more in the way I miss my brothers when I haven't seen them for a while. I wanted to love you the way you love me Harry. I tried really hard to love you in that way, but I just don't. I have never, ever wanted to hurt you."

"Oh yeah right, yeah, um, ok, yeah. Ginny, is there someone else? I didn't really think you'd just wait for a year, or longer for me to come back to you."

"Harry, this has nothing to do with whether there is, or isn't someone else. I'm just not in love with you Harry, and I don't think I ever have been. I know it's harsh, but I'm not going to lie to you about it. You were so high profile in the magic world and I idolised you from a very young age. I thought that was love, but after getting to know you, and spending time with you, it became more like a brotherly love and I didn't realise that until recently."

"How recently?" Harry looked dejected.

"I don't know Harry. It was a slow thing. I didn't wake up one morning and realise it. I don't know what more I can say to you."

"Can I change your mind?"

"Harry please, this isn't something you can switch on an off. I'm sorry."

"But I love you Ginny. With all my heart I love you. Give it a chance. Give me a chance. Give us a chance, please." Harry was begging her now and she wished she found it endearing, but he was just annoying her, and she had things to do.

God Harry. Listen to me," Ginny didn't want to be harsh but she could think of any other way. "I am not interested in dating you."

Harry cut her off. "Yet."

"What?"

"You might not be interested in dating me yet, but you might in the future."

Ginny made a loud frustrated noise. "Harry. No! Not now, not ever. You're like my brother. It would be like me dating Ron. That's just wrong and yuck on so many levels. But you know what. You are as bad as him. He won't listen to Hermione and you're not listening to me. Let it drop Harry, I still want to be your friend but if you don't I will never see you again."

Harry looked like a fish. His eyes were wide and his mouth was opening and closing.

"If you have nothing more to say, I'm going on my way."

Harry stood staring at her, so she spun around and walked away._ 'What is with these guys? What part of '_I don't want to be with you'_ don't they get?'_

He didn't follow her but she had the feeling that he might be standing there, stock-still, for quite sometime. Right at this moment though, she couldn't care less.

Ginny was feeling incredibly frustrated by the time she reached the hospital wing. She'd been going over and over her conversation with Harry. As well as the conversation she'd overheard Hermione and Ron having.

"Ginny?" She heard her name spoken softly.

Her pace had slowed at the sound of her name. She locked eyes with the owner of the voice. They were the most gorgeous brown eyes she's ever seen. Her heart started racing as she got closer to the other girl.

Praying to anyone that would listen to her that she hadn't gone out of her mind, and she hadn't got this wrong, she leaned down slowly and kissed Hermione. It was only a short kiss and she lifted her head after only a second.

"Not going to run away on me this time?" Hermione said quickly and teasingly.

Ginny shook her head and sat down on the edge of Hermione's bed. "You don't hate me?"

"Damn no. Why would I?"

"Lets see, because I just kissed you."

"I'd be more likely to hate you if you ran out on me again Gin." She placed her hand over the younger girl's.

"Then I won't run away again. I've been doing some thinking 'Mione."

"Yeah? About what?"

"That day last year after we won the Quidditch Cup."

"Oh..."

"Yeah, I remembered how you had run out of the common room. I though it was jealousy over Ron and Lavender, but it wasn't was it?"

Hermione shook her head but didn't respond.

"I saw you glaring at them minutes before you ran out, though I saw you look at Harry and I just before you did."

"I'd actually just turned to look at Ron with Lavender after looking at you two, I must have still had the same look on my face. I was wondering what was so wrong with me, that no one wanted to be with me."

Ginny held Hermione's face. "There isn't anything wrong with you." Ginny kissed her again, it was nice and it felt right. A feeling she'd never had when kissing a guy. "I promise there is nothing wrong with you, it just took me a while to realise what, and who I truly wanted."

"Me?"

"Yes you! I had thought you were dead and that I had lost you. I would have died myself if that had happened."

Hermione started to wriggle around.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?"

"Sitting up, what does it look like?"

"No you're not." Ginny put her hand on the older girl's shoulder and pushed gently. "Lay back down."

"No! I want to sit up!"

"No! Lay down!"

"Dammit Ginny, why are you being so stubborn?"

"Me? You're the sick one. You're being stubborn, you should listen to me."

"I'm ok, I just want to sit up, I'm not asking to 'do a dance'."

"Deja Vu."

"Hmm?"

"Deja Vu. I dreamt this last yesterday."

Hermione arced an eyebrow and smirked. "You dreamt this?"

"Yes."

"And what happened after that in this dream of yours?"

"Well, er, I helped you sit up."

"Then help me sit up dammit." Hermione laughed.

"Fine then." Ginny scowled. She bent down to allow Hermione to put her arms around her neck and Ginny was able to pull her up. "There, better?"

"Yes, much." Hermione didn't move her arms from the other girl's neck. "This is very much better. So after that?"

Ginny blushed and didn't answer. Hermione was trailing small circles on the back of her neck.

"Please tell me?"

"Um, we kissed."

"Is that all?"

"Pretty much and then Ron woke me up and kicked me outta the room."

"Ron woke you up?"

"Yeah. The ass. Can we just forget about Ron for the moment?"

"I think we can." Hermione put some pressure on the back of Ginny's neck and pulled her into her and they kissed. Slowly at first and then quicker as it deepened.

When they finally pulled apart from one another they were both breathing hard.

"This is most definitely much better," Hermione stated softly "and you haven't run away from me again."

Ginny nuzzled Hermione's neck, "and I won't ever again."

"What are we going to do about Ron?"

"He think you two are together."

"We're not!"

"I know that 'Mione. Like I said, can we please forget about Ron for now?"

"Ok, Ok. Just kiss me then."

* * *

**FIN :)**


End file.
